


Perchance to Dream

by Shadowplay



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowplay/pseuds/Shadowplay
Summary: Mulder is buried, but not dead. A drabble.





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Perchance to Dream

## Perchance to Dream

#### by cdavis

Title: Perchance to Dream  
Author: cdavis  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://cdavis.slashcity.net/  
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Unclassified  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: G  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Mulder is buried, but not dead. A drabble.

Perchance to Dream  
by cdavis 

Absolute darkness. Totally alone. I don't seem to be breathing. And there it is again; I can't call it a sound because I'm not registering it through my ears...then it recedes into the background and there is activity all around me. 

"...seems to be coming out of it...." 

"...ever had a petite mal seizure...?" 

"Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" 

A hand on my arm. "Walter, you need to go home and get some sleep." 

Sleep? Not with my dreams. Not with that noise that never leaves me. It grows louder when I sleep - that continuous, voiceless, desolate scream. 

End 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to cdavis 


End file.
